Alcool, séduction et canapé esseulé
by Nathea
Summary: Hermione se rend dans un pub moldu de Londres pour se détendre avec ses amies. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu et le réveil est aussi brutal que douloureux.
1. Chapter 1

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à une certaine Mme Rowling !

Chapitre 1

Comme toutes les trentenaires célibataires, aussi sérieuse et studieuse qu'elle puisse être, Hermione, de temps en temps, sortait avec ses amies toutes aussi trentenaires bien que moins célibataires. Elles allaient dans un pub, moldu de préférence, pour ne pas tomber sur des journalistes sorciers. Ces vautours pourraient s'en mettre plein les fouilles en sortant un papier sur les héroïnes de guerre qui se vautraient dans l'alcool 15 ans après la fin de Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-de-nez.

Ce samedi-là, Hermione l'avait planifié, organisé, pensé. Elle en avait besoin pour se changer les idées : travail stressant et célibat de longue date.

Elle se qualifiait elle-même comme étant en jachère, ce qui faisait énormément rire les copines mais qui désespérait notre frisée. A ce rythme, elle allait se dessécher et dans quelques mois elle ressemblerait à Voldemort momifié ! Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu le loup, ni le renard d'ailleurs. Elle avait rompu avec la belette, Ronald de son prénom, 3 ans plus tôt. Elle avait décidé après sa rupture, de se la jouer abeille et d'aller butiner les bourdons. Ses relations ne duraient pas plus de quelques semaines, ça lui suffisait. Elle eut donc une sexualité diverse et variée pendant un an, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de faire une pause. Trop de queues, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais après deux ans de vide affectif et sexuel, Hermione avait décidé d'en finir et de prendre le taureau par les cornes afin de reprendre une activité physique qui ne se limiterait pas à ses mains.

Hermione était donc assise dans un pub londonien qui servait de la bière Irlandaise et du Whiskey, attendant ses amies : Luna et Ginny. Elles avaient déjà une demi-heure de retard. Hermione, pour le moment, leur trouvait des excuses. Luna devait être en train de chercher ses chaussures, qui s'étaient sûrement fait kidnapper par des patinbumachinchoses. Quant à Ginny, elle devait certainement avoir du mal à coucher ses trois descendants, et donner les dernières recommandations à son Harry de mari pouvait prendre du temps. Après une heure d'attente et trois beamish*, son portable posé sur la table vibra. Hermione excédée, décrocha en voyant la photo de Ginny s'afficher :

-« Bordel Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Oups, pensa la susnommée, Hermione est énervée !

-« Excuse-moi Hermione, J'peux pas venir, Lily nous fait une poussée dentaire elle a de la fièvre, j'peux pas la laisser »

Hermione soupira, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre une petite chose toute mignonne qui avait de la fièvre, même si cette petite chose toute mignonne était tout le temps barbouillée de bave et de morve.

-« Pas de soucis Ginny, je comprends. »

Les deux amies se saluèrent en se promettant de se voir au plus vite et Hermione raccrocha alors que Ginny était en train de lui envoyer plein de « bisous-bisous ».

Une Harp** et un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut Luna qui fit vibrer le téléphone de notre échevelée :

-« Quoi ? » Dit Hermione dont la voix commençait doucement à s'embrumer.

-« Tu viens pas toi non plus ? Ton pied gauche a été mordu par une orange remplie de cagoles ? »

\- Nargoles Hermione, on les appelle Nargoles. Et non ce n'est pas ça. Seth a glissé sur une bouse de Calimentaes, il s'est cassé le bras. Tu connais les hommes, un petit bobo et ils sont à l'article de la mort. Je reste près de lui. »

Luna avait épousé Seth, un sorcier Australien qu'elle avait rencontré alors qu'il était en vacances en Angleterre. Il était tout le contraire de sa femme : terre à terre, scientifique, cartésien. Hermione pensait qu'il allait parfaitement bien avec Luna, ils s'équilibraient à merveille. Le seul hic avec Seth était sa maladresse.

-« Ok Luna, soupira Hermione, prends soin de ton homme. A plus Luna » et elle raccrocha sans attendre que la blonde lui fasse ses « au revoir ».

Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans un pub, sans ami, sans personne avec qui discuter du vide de sa vie sociale.

Elle décida donc d'attaquer le problème autrement. Elle héla un serveur et commanda un Whiskey sec, double s'il vous plait ! Le serveur lui amena prestement le breuvage demandé et regarda effaré la femme à la chevelure ébouriffée siffler son verre cul sec.

-« Amenez-moi la bouteille s'il vous plait, l'est bon vot' machin »

Le serveur s'exécuta et laissa Hermione noyer sa solitude dans la boisson.

Elle contemplait son verre plein d'alcool marron se demandant si le dernier homme à avoir été dans son lit accepterait de remettre le couvert après deux ans de silence radio. Une ombre s'arrêta devant elle, empêchant le liquide alcoolisé de briller. Hermione, devant cette interruption inopportune, fronça les sourcils et leva lentement les yeux, évitant d'avoir le tournis et lui permettant de détailler le malotru qui l'empêchait de se morfondre.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'étudier la silhouette puisque la personne s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, posa une bouteille de poteen ***et parla d'une voix grave qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à notre demoiselle au crâne bien fourni :

-« Si vous voulez boire, miss Granger, faites-le au moins correctement ! » lança la voix en servant une bonne rasade de Poteen dans le verre à Whiskey d'Hermione.

*bière noire irlandaise

**bière blonde irlandaise

*** boisson traditionnelle irlandaise fortement alcoolisée (entre 60 et 95 °)

Merci à **Shukrat** et _Garfieldown_ pour leur avis, leur aide, leurs corrections, leurs suggestions, et tout et tout !

Je vous fait partager leurs petites notes (qui sont peu nombreuses sur ce premier chapitre)

Elle se qualifiait elle-même comme étant en jachère _(charmant !)_

elle ressemblerait à Voldemort momifié ! _(je n'imagine même pas l'odeur)_

Trop de queues, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête _(trop gourmande)_

Luna devait être en train de chercher ses chaussures qui s'étaient sûrement fait kidnapper par des patinbumachinchoses **(quelle imagination ^^)**

Oops, pensa la susnommée, Hermione est énervée ! _(bah tu m'étonnes !)_

même si cette petite chose toute mignonne était tout le temps barbouillée de bave et de morve. **(ça donne envie d'avoir tes enfants dis donc… ^^) **_(ça donne envie…)_

Tu connais les hommes, un petit bobo et ils sont à l'article de la mort. Je reste près de lui. » _(Non mais c'est quoi ce sexisme ?! je proteste !)_

Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans un pub, sans ami, sans personne avec qui discuter du vide de sa vie sociale. _(Plus pitoyable tu meurs)_

-« Amenez-moi la bouteille s'il vous plait, l'est bon vot' machin » _(Pochtronne !)_

Dit la voix en servant une bonne rasade de Poteen dans le verre à Whiskey d'Hermione.**(Les choses sérieuses arrivent)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Hermione dormait, paisiblement, profondément. Elle était sur le dos, nue, la tête penchée sur le côté, une mèche de cheveux sur les yeux et un filet de bave sortant de sa bouche.

Hermione rêvait. Elle courrait dans un désert de sable marron, elle avait mal à la tête et avait soif. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi assoiffée puisqu'elle venait juste de manger du sable. Au détour d'une dune qui sentait le rat décédé depuis fort longtemps elle tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Flitwick qui lui fit signe de regarder vers son entrejambe. « Beurk ! Pensa Hermione, j'ai pas envie de reluquer le zozio de la demi portion ». Cependant, au lieu de se dévêtir comme elle le pensait le professeur mit la main dans sa poche et en sorti une tronçonneuse.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le seul son qui en sorti fut :

RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF !

Hermione sortait doucement du sommeil.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF !

Ses yeux commencèrent à bouger.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF !

Hermione se mit sur le côté.

RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF ! RRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA PFFFFFFFFFFFFF !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit deux pieds.

OH MON DIEU ! Elle n'était pas rentrée seule. Qui était-il ? Elle essaya de se creuser les méninges mais sa gueule de bois l'en empêcha. Elle avait un mal de crâne du diable, un animal avait de toute évidence choisi de mourir dans ses amygdales et elle avait cette impression de bouche sèche très désagréable. Son rêve prit sens, mais le bruit ne s'arrêta pas et les pieds étaient toujours là.

Elle finit par comprendre que cet assourdissant vacarme était les ronflements de son compagnon de lit. Mais qui était-il ? Elle se mit à genoux et examina tout d'abord attentivement les pieds.

Il y avait des poils sur le dessus et sur les orteils. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les pieds des hommes étaient poilus, ça n'avait pas de sens et elle trouvait ça dégueu. Elle fit glisser son regard plus haut, les jambes étaient maigres, cagneuses et quelques pauvres poils épars tentaient tant bien que mal de masquer la pâleur de la peau de leur propriétaire. Les genoux quant à eux étaient osseux. Hermione allait commencer à examiner les cuisses quand elle réalisa que l'énergumène qui s'était incrusté dans son lit était tout aussi nu qu'elle puisque ses jambes, ses genoux et ses cuisses étaient vides de tissu. Son regard se porta donc inévitablement vers le pénis du monsieur. Elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Il n'était pas circoncis. Il était nonchalamment posé du côté gauche. Elle porta son regard sur les poils qui couronnaient ce sexe et y remarqua tout de suite qu'il y en avait pas mal de blancs !

« Par les strings de Merlin ! Quel âge a cet homme ? »

Elle fut prise d'un doute affreux, celui de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait nue au côté de Dumbledore, de son frère ou pire encore… de Rusard.

« Brrrr » frissonna-t-elle avant de se reprendre puisque, de toute façon Dumbledore était mort depuis belle lurette. Si ça avait été Abelforth une odeur de bouc régnerait alors dans la pièce et ce n'était pas le cas. Quand à Argus, il était coincé à Poudlard en train de lustrer les statues. Hermione secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et arrêter de divaguer. Elle reposa donc son regard sur la verge endormie et fit dériver ses yeux sur la main gauche de l'homme qui était tout aussi endormie que son phallus. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose de la main, elle était normale, banale, pour celle d'un homme. Son regard fut attiré par une tache qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Elle se rapprocha sans faire de bruit ni de remous pour ne pas réveiller la moissonneuse batteuse qui dormait. Stupeur, effroi et tremblement ! C'était la Marque des Ténèbres ! Hermione ferma les yeux, respira profondément essayant de ne pas vomir. Elle se demandait comment Malfoy sénior avait pu se trouver dans un pub moldu d'un quartier populaire de Londres. Puis un détail se rappela à elle : les poils qui étaient sur les pieds, les deux poils et demi qui se trouvaient sur les jambes et ceux qui entouraient l'asperge de l'endormi étaient noirs, bien noirs, trop noirs pour appartenir à Malfoy. Un nom s'imposa alors à elle : SNAPE ! Severus Snape !

Non, non, non et non ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pas possible, il était comme Rusard, enfermé à Poudlard et n'avait pas de vie sexuelle. Si ça se trouve Rusard et lui se lustraient la statue ensemble !

Mais le premier souvenir de la soirée la frappa : Snape qui s'incrustait à sa table et qui la forçait à picoler un truc dégueu ! C'était Snape, elle avait fait des cochoncetés avec le gothique potioniste !

Elle fit une pause dans son inspection le temps de réfléchir. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle : soit elle trouvait sa baguette pour renvoyer le lugubre chez lui ni vu ni connu. Au risque de le réveiller avant qu'elle ne la trouve et de provoquer le courroux de la chauve-souris comateuse.

Soit elle assumait, comme l'adulte qu'elle était et essaierait de se souvenir de toute la soirée avant qu'il ne se réveille. Après quoi elle lui offrirait un café, une douche et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais quand il quitterait les lieux.

Oui voilà, c'était bien ça comme solution, elle agirait donc en adulte !

Mais avant d'agir en adulte elle décida qu'elle pouvait profiter de la situation et finir de reluquer son ancien professeur.

Elle remonta son regard sur son ventre et le torse en se demandant pourquoi on appelait ça un tronc.

Les côtes étaient visibles. Diantre qu'il était maigre ! Seuls 4 poils entouraient les aréoles. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'énergumène amoureux des chaudrons ne respirait pas par son sex-appeal. Elle laissa les épaules et les bras en se disant que ça devait ressembler à peu de chose près à ces jambes et ces genoux. Elle remonta sur le visage de l'inconscient. Son menton était fuyant. Il dormait la bouche grande ouverte d'où s'échappaient les atroces ronflements, ses lèvres étaient quasi inexistantes, ses joues étaient aussi creuses que dans ses souvenirs, son nez, que dire de ce nez ? Il n'avait pas changé. Hermione fit glisser son regard vers le sud en direction de « l'outil » de son ancien professeur et se dit que la rumeur était fausse. Elle le dirait aux filles quand elle les verrait ! La velu du crâne remonta sur les yeux de l'homme qui étaient clos et immobiles, elle remarqua quelques pattes d'oies qui bordaient les mirettes de Snape. Le front était petit et les cheveux étaient les mêmes qu'avant, gras, filandreux. Le seul changement était les fils argentés qui étaient parsemés dans cette chevelure jadis noire corbeau. Le pauvre homme avait pris un sacré coup de vieux !

Hermione essaya de toutes ses forces de se souvenir de la soirée. Mais tout devenait noir au moment où elle commençait à boire le machin de Snape. Elle essaya, essaya et essaya encore, se concentrant du mieux qu'elle put mais rien ne vint. Elle fixa durement son ancien professeur en se disant qu'en l'auscultant de la sorte, une image d'eux en train de copuler lui reviendrait surement. Elle était tellement prise dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne vit pas les yeux du sinistre professeur s'ouvrir.

Quand snape ouvrit les yeux il se trouva nez à nez avec un buisson très épineux qui le regardait attentivement. Avant de se souvenir que les buissons n'avaient pas d'yeux et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, les chances étaient minces de se réveiller à côté d'un feuillu. Il fit descendre ses yeux et y découvrit des seins qui auraient pu lui donner envie si le pivert qui s'était logé dans sa tête ne cognait pas autant.

Des seins ? Oh putain, Granger, il avait fini la soirée avec Granger ! C'était les loches de Granger ! Oh bordel de merde ! Par les roubignoles de Merlin, il était dans le lit de Granger et de toute évidence elle le reluquait !

Il toussa ce qui fit peur à Hermione qui posa enfin son regard dans celui de Severus. Elle rougit. D'un mouvement qu'elle aurait voulu gracieux et aérien mais, qui dans l'état ressemblait plutôt à un hippopotame qui se roulait dans la boue, elle sortit du lit et entra dans une pièce que Snape devina comme étant la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être brossé les dents et avoir enfilé un peignoir rose fané.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien !

-« Hum ! Je vais faire du café. Dans la cuisine. Voilà. Vous venez. »

Ce « vous venez » avait été lâché comme un ordre, ce qui agaça le sombre mélangeur de chaudron. Il ne le montra cependant pas. Il avait besoin d'un café et il avait dans l'idée qu'à la moindre réflexion Granger pourrait lui exploser à la figure. Il se contenta donc de grommeler un « grmblelble » qu'Hermione prit comme un acquiescement.

La Gryffondor au crâne peluché sortit de la chambre. Severus l'entendit s'activer. Il sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de vider sa vessie de tout le liquide ingurgité la veille. Sur ses pas, il rencontra une bonne dizaine de préservatifs de couleur bigarrés et chatoyants. Il grogna à cette vision. Il atteignit la porte, la ferma à clef et s'assit sur les toilettes. Le serpentard profita de ce moment de soulagement pour essayer de remettre ses souvenirs en ordre. Il ferma les yeux, fit un petit effort de mémoire et tout lui revint. Oui il se souvenait de tout. Hélas.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Merci à **Shukrat** et _Garfieldown_ de me suivre dans mes délires. A nous 3 nous possedons toute la classe mondiale !

j'ai pas envie de reluquer le zozio de la demi portion **(comme je la comprends…).**

Hermione sortait doucement du sommeil.**(sympa le réveil ^^)**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit deux pieds.**(et quels pieds ! ) )**

un animal avait de toute évidence choisi de mourir dans ses amygdales **(le rat de son rêve ? ^^)**

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les pieds des hommes étaient poilus, ça n'avait pas de sens et elle trouvait ça dégueu.**(La grande question existentielle ! Les poils sur les pieds des hommes) **_(C'est parce qu'on traine toujours pieds nus du coup la nature compense avec des poils !)_

Elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal. _(Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit violet avec des paillettes ?!) _Violet avec des paillettes ? Par Merlin non mais il aurait pu être monstrueux.

« Par les strings de Merlin ! Quel âge a cet homme ? » **(Tu tiens vraiment à détruire tout le mythe sur le physique de Snape en fait ^^ Vilaine !)**

Elle ne vit pas grand-chose de la main, elle était normale, banale, pour celle d'un homme. **(Mais non ! Snape a des mains MAGIQUES, avec des doigts longs, fins, …habiles. Tu détruits tout ! Tu vas me faire pleurer vilaine ^^) **

pour ne pas réveiller la moissonneuse batteuse qui dormait**. ( Je confirme, tu cases vraiment toute son image fantasmée^^ les ronflements c'est le pire anti-sex appeal)**

Un nom s'imposa alors à elle : SNAPE ! Severus Snape ! **(Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !)** _(10pts pour Gryffondor)_

Si ça se trouve Rusard et lui se lustraient la statue ensemble !**( :vomir: )** _(Là, c'est moi qui vais vomir !)_

finir de reluquer son ancien professeur. **(Là on la reconnait bien Hermione :p) **_(Voyeurisme opportuniste !)_

Elle le dirait aux filles quand elle les verrait ! **(Comment oses tu ! O.o ! Infidèle ! Au bûcher)**

Par les roubignoles de Merlin _(ce pauvre Merlin a bon dos entre ses strings et ses roubignoles ahaha)_

La Gryffondor au crâne peluché **(je m'incline à tes pieds pour à ton imagination pour trouver comment parler d'Hermione ! )**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello les gens ! En ce dimanche pluvieux chez moi voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau qu'on tire puis celui du robinet du lavabo qui coule.

Hermione était immobile, elle écoutait les bruits qui provenaient de sa salle de bain. Son Mangemort de professeur était à poil, il avait surement fait pipi – voir même la grosse commission – dans ses WC. Il se lavait même les mains dans SON lavabo à elle. Il finirait par sortir de la salle de bain et la rejoindrait, ici dans sa pièce à vivre. Elle se composait d'un salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger et d'une minuscule cuisine qu'un plan de travail séparait du canapé.

La moutonneuse du cheveu espérait de tout son être que Snape s'habillerait avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé. Oh mon dieu dire qu'il se trimballait le bazar à l'air chez elle. Si ça se trouve son machin frôlerait ses meubles, son lavabo, sa serviette… Hermione sortit un sachet de lingettes désinfectantes et se jura de passer à la machine à laver, à 90 degrés, ses draps, sa couette et sa serviette de bain. Elle désinfecterait tout ce que le sinistre aux poils pubiens grisonnants aurait pu frôler de sa biroute. A cette pensée elle vomit un peu dans sa bouche.

Le bruit du café qui passe dans ce qui semble être une cafetière or d'âge.

Severus était immobile, il écoutait les bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine. Son ancienne élève au crâne buissonneux était en train de lui préparer du café. Il espérait de tout son être qu'elle ne se souvenait absolument pas de cette soirée. Mais il se rappelait aussi qu'elle sorte d'élève Granger était. Le genre d'étudiante qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser des questions.

Il fixa une dernière fois le lavabo d'un air noir et plongea ses mains sous l'eau. Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer la salle de bain. D'une part parce qu'il en avait un peu rien à cirer et d'autre part, parce que ça le gênait de se retrouver tout nu chez une ancienne élève. Il fit de son mieux pour aller au plus vite, se lava les mains et se rinça la bouche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau il se mit à chercher ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés à travers la pièce. Heureusement pour lui, la chambre n'était pas immense. Il trouva son slip sur un cadre photo dans lequel il reconnut Hermione, Potter et un rouquin qui devait être un Weasley mais il ne se souvenait plus duquel. Son pantalon était à l'entrée de la chambre, sa veste et sa chemise se trouvaient aux pieds du lit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre les mains sur ses chaussettes. Nom d'un petit chaudron ça ne devait pas être compliqué à trouver des chaussettes noires !

Il se souvint tout à coup qu'il avait enlevé ses chaussures dès qu'il avait franchi le pas de la porte et qu'il avait fourré ses chaussettes dedans. Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il l'ignorait et s'en moquait comme de sa première baguette de réglisse. En parlant de baguette, où était la sienne ? Un vent de panique s'empara de lui. Il se sentit encore plus nu que quand il s'était réveillé le bidule à l'air avec un mouton humain qui le scrutait. Puis la lumière se fit ! Il récupéra sa baguette qui était entre le matelas et le sommier. Il secoua la tête en se souvenant du pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée là-dessous. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à sortir de la chambre.

Le café était prêt. Hermione avait laissé la cafetière allumée de façon à ce que ça reste chaud en attendant que le graisseux du crâne daigne se joindre à elle. Ça faisait 20 minutes qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Sa patience avait des limites mais il ne fallait pas exagérer* ! Ce fut donc en fulminant qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour découvrir un Severus qui était en train d'enjamber la fenêtre. Sa baguette coincée entre ses dents !

En voyant la Gryffondor débarquer dans la chambre telle une harpie hystérique, Snape comprit qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait assumer sa défaite ! Mais il ne pouvait pas tout assumer non plus, il se redressa, se drapant dans sa cape et ce qui lui restait de dignité et dit en se dirigeant vers Hermione qui se trouvait à quelques pas seulement de la porte :

« Intéressante la vue d'ici. Le café est-il prêt ? » Il passa sans un regard devant la jeune échevelée et entra dans la cuisine.

Hermione était toute ébaubie, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Elle allait faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Snape quand son regard fut attiré par la dizaine de préservatifs étalés qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à son réveil. Elle se baissa pour examiner une capote de plus près, elle n'était pas usagée. Hermione en étudia 3 autres et les trouva vides de toutes traces d'ébats sexuels. Elle ne comprenait rien et Hermione détestait ne rien comprendre. Elle aurait donc une conversation avec Severus.

L'éberluée frisottée tourna le dos à sa chambre pour se diriger vers la partie cuisine pour servir le café. Severus attendait sagement sur le canapé, droit comme un i. Il avait retrouvé ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, il se sentait de nouveau complet.

Hermione ramena un plateau sur lequel était posés une théière pleine de café et deux mugs. Elle se racla la gorge :

« Hum hum, euh, est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où j'ai bu cet alcool moisi que vous m'avez fait ingurgiter ? »

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pose la question aussi tôt. Il soupira. Il réfléchit. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Ou au contraire, devait-il lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait de presque rien et ainsi préserver son honneur et celui de la salade frisée ambulante ? Il avait déjà était pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il essayait lâchement de fuir. Cette fois, foi de Severus il ne se déroberait pas. Tant pis, il assumerait tout.

Il pourrait même arriver à s'amuser un peu en scrutant les réactions de la Lionne quand il lui raconterait ce qu'elle avait fait et dit ! Il se frotta les mains mentalement avant de se gifler tout aussi mentalement. L'amusement serait de courte durée ! Il prit une profonde inspiration, se pencha en avant pour saisir la théière, versa le café dans son mug puis dans celui d'Hermione. Il prit une seconde inspiration. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida d'une voix étrangement aigüe :

« Vous n'avez rien à manger ? » Il toussota, puis il se fustigea, se traita de gros con et reprit d'un timbre qui lui ressemblait plus, grave, calme, posé, à peine plus qu'un murmure : « Mon récit risque de ne pas vous plaire Hermione » Il l'avait vu nue, après tout il pouvait bien l'appeler par son prénom. Hermione qui était repartie vers la cuisine chercher de quoi nourrir Severus revint un air inquiet sur le visage, un paquet de chips dans les mains qu'elle tendit à Snape.

« Pourquoi ça ne me plairait pas ? J'assume toujours ce que je fais, ce que je dis. Vous allez me dire qu'on a couché ensemble ? Je m'y attends. »

Severus eut un de ces rictus qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il avait de côté 357 rictus différents qu'il utilisait dans différentes situations. Celui-ci voulait dire : « ma pauvre fille tu n'es qu'une ignorante. Ce que je vais te raconter va t'humilier à vie et je vais me délecter de cette humiliation ». Sauf que lui aussi serait humilié pour le coup. Son rictus cessa et son visage se fit dur alors que son regard se fixait sur la rouge et or !

A la vue du pseudo sourire machiavélique du fou du chaudron et du regard froid qu'il lui lança, Hermione se tassa dans le canapé. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu au point de vouloir la tuer ?

« Et bien Hermione, vous l'aurez voulu. Nous n'avons rien fait, nous n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle. »

OOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

*La phrase exacte est : « ma patience a des limites mais il ne faut pas exagérer ». Célèbre phrase du nanar « vivre pour survivre » sorti en 1985, réalisé par le grand Pallardy. Cette phrase culte fut reprise bien plus tard, en 2007 dans Kaamelott d'Alexandre Astier livre V épisode 1.

Merci à vous lectrices et lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire et de rajouter un commentaire.  
J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu et vous aura au moins fait sourire.  
Merci à MarineSnape et lily-sheperd à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en privé. Vos reviews m'ont fait kiffer grave (vous avez vu comment je parle le djeuns ?)

Merci à Shukrat et Garfieldown pour tous les encouragements dont ils me gratifient. Ils sont aussi rapides et très efficaces en plus d'être plein d'humour !


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour. Voici donc le suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à vous lectrices z'et lecteurs. Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews.

Merci à Shishififi à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en privé.

Un immense merci à Shukrat et Garfieldown qui, en plus d'être de formidables bétas font, en ce moment les pom-pom girls avec moi. (Pardon Garfieldown je sais que ça n'est pas hyper viril comme image mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.)

Chapitre 4

Hermione était figée, le regard inexpressif, fixé sur son voisin de canapé. Severus venait de lui avouer qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Elle fut étonnée de sa propre réaction. La Gryffondor était soulagée de ne pas avoir été le réceptacle du kiki de Snape certes, mais quelque chose l'interloquait.

L'ancien espion étudiait les réactions d'Hermione un rictus au coin des lèvres. Celui qui voulait dire « ne te réjouis pas trop vite, les festivités arrivent juste après ».

« Mais pourquoi je me suis réveillée nue à côté de vos pieds pendant que vous ronfliez tout aussi nu que moi ? Et pourquoi j'ai trouvé des capotes sur le sol ? »

Hermione débita ses deux questions à la vitesse d'une limace sous speed.

Severus prit le temps de la réponse, il savait que ça ferait son petit effet sur l'ébouriffée du bulbe :

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas forniqué qu'il ne s'est rien passé Hermione. »

Nom d'un testicule de Scroutt à pétard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient « contentés » de sexe oral ? Oh mon Dieu pitié non, elle refusait de se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait reçu le sexe de la machine à huile ambulante en bouche ! A cette image, elle eut un second renvoi de vomi qu'elle ravala.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Elle marqua un temps puis enchaîna « Forniquer ? Sérieusement ? Je croyais qu'on utilisait plus ce mot depuis 1975 »

Severus n'apprécia guère la moquerie de son ancienne élève, alors pour se venger il lui lâcha l'air de rien :

« Vous vous êtes jetée sur ma bouche pour me manger la langue Hermione. C'est là le seul échange de fluides corporels que nous ayons eu. »

Hermione fut pantoise ! Elle ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait fait ce genre de choses. Du moins pas avec lui. Elle décida de contre-attaquer :

« Pardonnez-moi Severus, mais c'est vous qui vous êtes incrusté à MA table avec votre boisson zarbi. C'est donc vous le responsable !

\- Permettez-moi de commencer par le début pour vous démontrer que je ne suis en rien responsable. »

Et il se mit à narrer !

**FLASH-BACK**

Il arrivait parfois à notre sombre maître des potions de se sentir las et seul. Dans ces moments-là, il attendait le samedi soir avec impatience. Il revêtait des vêtements moldus, pantalon, chemise, veste de costume et mocassins. Tout en noir bien entendu.

De temps en temps, lorsqu'il voulait séduire la donzelle, il se permettait la fantaisie de mettre une ceinture à la boucle argentée, fou-fou qu'il était ! Quand ce n'était pas pour jouer le joli-cœur sa boucle de ceinture était aussi noire que le reste de ses habits.

Ce samedi-là était un samedi où Severus se sentait las et seul. Il avait revêtu sa tenue moldue avec une ceinture noire jusqu'à la boucle. Il ne supporterait pas les babillages insipides d'une femme. Il voulait trouver un professeur qui, comme lui, comprenait ce que c'était que d'essayer de faire rentrer un minimum de connaissances dans les cerveaux atrophiés des adolescents remplis d'hormones. Qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus les profs étaient tous égaux devant les cornichons qui leur servaient d'élèves.

Il marchait dans le Londres moldu à la recherche du pub qui lui offrirait la possibilité de vider son sac, de partager sa lassitude du métier avec quelqu'un qui le comprendrait. Il repéra la devanture d'un petit bar Irlandais qui avait l'air assez simple et se dit que ça pourrait très bien faire l'affaire.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et remarqua illico presto qu'en dehors de 3 poivrots qui se disputaient au sujet d'un match de foot, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Tant pis, il avait la flemme de sortir chercher une autre échoppe. Il s'assit à une table sur laquelle était posée la carte des boissons. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur les alcools forts et son choix se fit, ce serait du Poteen ! S'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la lassitude qui l'habitait alors il se beurrerait la gueule ! Le serveur lui amena un minuscule verre et y versa le liquide transparent. Il fit mine de partir quand Severus l'arrêta en saisissant la main qui tenait la bouteille et dit au jeune tavernier :

« Qui vous a dit de partir avec ma bouteille ? »

Le pauvre serveur posa la boisson sur la table et partit dans la direction opposée.

Snape commença donc à boire. Seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix qui lui rappela quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Cette voix qui semblait assez énervée parlait avec une autre personne qui s'appelait Ginny… Etrange comme ce prénom lui parlait. La voix s'énerva ensuite sur une Luna dont le pied aurait été mordu par une orange… Etrange comme ce prénom lui disait quelque chose. Et cette voix… agaçante. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il se retourna, prit un moment pour stopper le tournis qui le prit. Il en était à son troisième verre cul sec de liqueur tout de même. Lorsque le mal de mer cessa, le professeur en détresse fixa son regard sur une masse chevelue qui se sifflait du whiskey premier prix. Il regarda mieux, il était sûr qu'il connaissait ces cheveux… Il observa encore quelques minutes quand le voile se leva, la lumière se fit, la vérité vint : c'était Granger, Hermione Granger. Une amie de Potter. Une Gryffondor. Une chouchou de Minerva et de Filius. Une bonne élève mais pénible, très pénible ! Il fit mine de retourner à sa bouteille, quand il se rappela qu'à la base il était venu pour parler avec quelqu'un. Alors certes il n'avait pas prévu de tailler le bout de gras avec une ancienne élève. Surtout pas une Gryffondor, encore moins quelqu'un qui avait de près ou de loin un rapport avec Potter. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas être seul. Elle ferait donc l'affaire. Il prit sa bouteille de gnole, se dirigea vers la rouge et or. 'Vindiou quelle tignasse' pensa-t-il en arrivant devant la table de la jeune alcoolisée. Severus tira la chaise qui faisait face à la touffe, posa sa bouteille de Poteen et dit de sa voix la plus grave en servant une bonne rasade d'alcool à Hermione :

« Si vous voulez boire, miss Granger, faite-le au moins correctement ! »

La brune échevelée le fixa de son regard embrumé par le whiskey qu'elle avait ingurgité auparavant. Elle ouvrit la bouche en une parfaite imitation d'une carpe en fin de vie. Elle dit d'une petite voix :

« Merde c'est le professeur Snape ! Qu'est-cefoutezlà ?

-Je ne fous rien, Miss Granger, je bois. Comme vous. D'ailleurs hop, terminez votre verre. »

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et s'enfila la liqueur en une gorgée, sans tousser ! Severus lui remplit de nouveau le verre, qu'elle vida avant de se mettre à glousser bêtement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Granger ? » Demanda le potionniste.

Hermione répondit d'une voix qu'elle espérait normale :

« Je trouve que vous ressemblez un peu à un dindon. Un dindon ? Et si on allait manger du poulet ? » Elle s'enfila un autre verre et vomit sur le sol.

Severus se leva prestement, un air de pur dégoût sur le visage. Cette sotte ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool qu'elle voulait bien le laisser croire.

« Pauvre idiote dit-il, allez-vous rincer dans les toilettes et ensuite vous rentrerez vous coucher. »

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et partit vers le pipi-room d'un pas chancelant. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce qui contenait des toilettes et un lavabo crasseux, elle revomit une seconde fois. Elle resta assise à même le sol pendant quelques minutes le temps d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle finit par se lever et tout en s'accrochant au lavabo, fit couler l'eau dans ses mains et s'aspergea le visage. Plusieurs fois.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur qui commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller trinquer avec le tableau de Dumbledore, se sentait un peu responsable. Il décida donc d'attendre que l'alcoolique sorte des toilettes qu'il puisse ainsi s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas morte dans son vomi. Mais la brune fut longue. Dans l'attente, lui, continua de boire et vida la bouteille.

Quand Hermione le rejoignit il était tout aussi fait qu'elle, sauf que chez lui, ça se voyait moins. Severus lui demanda si elle vivait loin. Elle lui répondit que son appartement se trouvait à 2 pâtés de maisons du pub. La chauve-souris, une fois n'est pas coutume, décida de se conduire en gentleman. Pas parce qu'il se souciait d'Hermione, mais parce que Poudlard était fichtrement loin et qu'il comptait profiter de l'ivresse de la frisée pour s'incruster sur son canapé.

Il l'aida à mettre sa veste et ils sortirent. Sur le chemin Hermione n'arrêtait pas de parler. Severus était à deux doigts de lui mettre un pain pour l'assommer, mais il était fatigué et se dit que la brune pourrait se vexer et ne pas vouloir qu'il dorme chez elle après ça. Il essaya donc de chanter dans sa tête les ingrédients de la potion poussos sur l'air de « born in the usa » pour faire abstraction de la voix très irritante de la jeune femme. Il en était à « faites bouillir à feu douuuuuuuux » quand un « baiser » vint l'interrompre.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il à une Hermione qui le regardait en souriant de son sourire alcoolisé.

« Je disais que je trouve que, baiser avec vous serait une bonne idée !» Hurla t-elle

Severus faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Non mais cette femelle était complètement marteau !

« Miss Granger, aussi tentant que puisse être l'idée de m'adonner à la copulation avec une bouteille d'eau de vie humaine, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser. »

Elle eut l'air contrit puis se contenta de hausser les épaules et de repartir sur son blabla que Snape se refusait de suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment de briques rouges. Hermione se tourna vers Severus, mit son index sur ses lèvres et dit :

« Chhhhuuuuuuuttttt faut pas réveiller les voisins ! » Elle inséra une clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur un hall minuscule qui se finissait par une montée d'escaliers en pierre.

« J'habite au troisième » dit-elle en chuchotant plus fort que si elle avait parlé à haute voix.

Et les voilà, grimpant les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Severus se dit qu'il avait largement mérité sa place sur le canapé de Granger. Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Hermione qui se débattait fiévreusement avec un trousseau remplit de clefs.

Nom d'une baguette en papier, se dit Severus, si elle continue comme ça, je jure que je l'empaille sur le perron ! Enfin la bouclée arriva à ouvrir la porte et entra dans son appartement en faisant signe à Snape de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, avisa le canapé à quelques pas de sa personne et se dit qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir dormir. Ne se sentant plus de joie il enleva ses chaussures, fit de même avec ses chaussettes avec lesquelles il fit une boule qu'il fourra dans ses mocassins.

« Cette pièce est très accuei mmmpfffffffpffffmmmmfffffff » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une touffe châtain s'était jetée sur lui et essayait de toute évidence d'aspirer sa langue. Nom d'un chaudron en mousse c'était ça sa façon de le séduire ?! Si elle embrassait tout le temps comme ça, ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'elle fut toujours célibataire, les hommes devaient fuir au moindre contact physique avec cette follasse ! Pensa Severus.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

CLAC ! Retentit la gifle qu'Hermione donna à Severus !

« Pour qui vous prenez vous espèce d'enfoiré graisseux ? J'étais bourrée ! »

Severus se massa la joue, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Il s'était laissé emporter par son récit et n'avait pas réfléchi aux mots qu'il utilisait. Il essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal.

« J'étais aussi ivre que vous Hermione. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de dormir. Votre « enthousiasme » fut déroutant pour moi. Et en toute honnêteté, votre baiser était aussi agréable que manger un bol de bave de veracrasses ! »

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir qui ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde. Il prit une gorgée de café qu'il réchauffa d'un coup de baguette magique puis regarda Hermione qui fulminait. Il se dit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

Pas lui plaire du tout.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement ce chapitre je m'en vais vous écrire quelques mots.

Merci ! Merci à vous qui prenez le temps de lire et de commenter. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut faire plaisir. (Enfin si, ceux qui écrivent et qui reçoivent des reviews le savent). J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Merci à **Selena** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en privé.

On m'a signalé qu'il restait quelques coquilles dans mes chapitres. Ce sont des fautes bêtes d'inattention. En général je me relis le strict minimum car sinon j'efface tout ce que j'écris. En toute honnêteté j'ai même honte de ces fautes là que je remarque lorsque ce n'est pas mon texte. Donc aux extrémistes de l'orthographe je demande leur pardon, je promet de me flageller avec des orties à chaque coquille trouvée. Ceci dit, cette histoire est sans prétention, essayez juste de vous amuser en lisant et c'est tout ce que cette histoire demande.

Un immense merci à **Shukrat** et **Garfieldown** toujours sur la brèche, toujours là, au taquet. Vous êtes géniaux ! Et oui c'est à mon tour d'endosser le costume de pompom girl pour les remercier.

Je signale que cette histoire comporte un langage très fleuri, avec certains gros mots, certaines allusions. Vous voilà prévenu.

Mes bien cher(e)s lectrices et lecteurs, j'ai fini mon blabla. Je vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous amusera.

Chapitre 5

Oh non Hermione n'allait pas aimer la suite. Severus ricanait mentalement en imaginant la honte que ressentirait cette folle qui ne savait pas se coiffer. Il profiterait un peu de la situation. Si ça se trouve elle continuerait à ignorer tout de cette lamentable soirée. Ce qui éviterait une humiliation au sinistre hurluberlu.

Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

flash-back

Hermione avait donc enfoncé sa langue dans la bouche de Severus. Notre homme se débattit tant bien que mal et arriva à repousser la folle frisée qui lâcha ses lèvres dans un POP sonore.

Snape s'essuya la bouche avec la main d'un geste rageur, un air de dégout sur le visage.

«Nom d'un lutin à moustaches, Miss Granger vous êtes complètement siphonnée !

-Ccchhhuuuuuuttttt, répondit la bouclée. Les voisins ! Allez monsieur Snape, je sais que vous en avez envie !

-Non Miss Granger, croyez-moi, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de me lancer dans des ébats d'ordre sexuel avec votre illustre personne. Je suis éreinté, votre canapé me tend les bras et surtout, surtout jeune femme, vous portez avec vous, une odeur de vomi qui est fort désagréable.

-Laissez-moi vous faire changer d'avis, dit Hermione en s'enfonçant un bonbon Vichy dans le gosier. S'il vous plaaaiiiiit. On pourra au moins dire demain qu'on s'est amusé.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Miss Granger, de toute évidence votre si brillant cerveau vous fait défaut ce soir. Allez-vous coucher. » Dit Snape.

La jeune femme commençait doucement à les lui briser menues.

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre d'un air abattu en titubant. Elle zigzaguait tellement qu'elle s'entrava dans un pied de chaise et s'affala comme une pauvre chose sur le sol froid de son appartement.

Le sarcastique faillit exploser de rire à cette vision, mais il lui restait un minimum de lucidité pour se souvenir que Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, n'explosait jamais de rire. Il se contenta d'un rictus, celui qui voulait dire : « bien fait pour ta gueule pauvre femme ». Mais son rictus s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il entendit Hermione renifler bruyamment. Il observa la chevelue. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Allons bon, voilà que cette gamine pleurait maintenant.

Le fana du rictus regarda la porte d'entrée en pensant très fortement qu'il pourrait la franchir et essayer de transplaner à Poudlard. Mais dans son état ça s'apparentait à du suicide. Il comprit que s'il voulait dormir, il fallait en premier que la folle se calme. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup et dit en essayant d'être le plus compatissant possible.

« Miss Granger, levez-vous et allez-vous coucher.

\- Z'arrive pas à me lever. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez où la moutarde lui montait.

« Pardon ? Miss Granger faites un effort, vous ne pouvez pas rester sur le sol comme une vieille chaussette.

-Z'arrive pas à me lever, pordez boi zusqu'à la sambre siouplé. »

Snape soupira, bruyamment, exprès, pour que l'outre pleine l'entende et se sente coupable.

« Vous savez que, dans mon état je pourrais vous faire tomber, vous cognez contre les murs ? »

La vision de l'inflammable qui se cognerait contre un pan de mur et qui sombrerait dans l'inconscience lui suffit à prendre sa décision.

Notre homme, tel un chevalier servant, (ses propres desseins certes, mais servant quand même), s'approcha de Celle-qui-ne-tient-pas-l'alcool, lui passa un bras sous les genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Dans un effort surhumain il la souleva en expirant un « nandédiou mes lombaires ! » C'est qu'elle pesait son poids la bougresse.

Hermione posa sa tête chevelue sur l'épaule de Snape et soupira d'aise. Severus franchit la porte de la chambre et avisa le lit pour y jeter la frisée. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il sentit son pantalon lui glisser sur les jambes. Hermione gloussa. Snape la lâcha pour remonter ses culottes quand il vit la Gryffondor se dresser devant lui, baguette à la main. SA baguette, SA baguette à lui qu'il aimait, qu'il chérissait. Plus de baguette et le pantalon sur les chevilles, il vit noir.

« Granger, qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ? Rendez-moi ça, je vous interdis de jouer avec ma baguette. »

La rouge et or regloussa telle une pintade en pleine saison des amours :

« Oh je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'on joue avec votre baguette » dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur le slip de Severus qui était à peine caché par la chemise qui lui tombait dessus. Elle pointa la baguette sur le pauvre sous-vêtement du beaucoup moins sarcastique, qui s'envola pour se poser sur le cadre photo installé sur le chevet de la jeune femme.

Severus était à bout de nerfs.

« Rendez-moi ma baguette Granger, vous n'allez pas aimer ce qui va vous arriver je vous préviens pour la dernière fois. » Grogna-t-il.

« Je sais ce qu'il vous faut Severus, il vous faut vous détendre. Allongez-vous sur le lit. »

Le bien nommé n'avait aucune envie de se coucher sous le regard fou de la matrone ivre. Mais il était fatigué et il y avait un lit et des coussins. Notre pauvre homme était totalement épuisé, aussi s'avança-t-il pour approcher la couche. Une main entre ses jambes pour cacher son sexe, l'autre prête à riposter en cas d'attaque de la nymphomane alcoolisée.

Hermione le regarda s'avancer, il avait l'air tellement mignon, tellement gentil comme ça. Se cachant le ziguigui de pudeur. Elle ne fit rien.

Severus, sans tourner le dos à son ancienne élève, grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea sur le matelas salvateur, la tête sur un oreiller en plumes, ses mains en guise de cache sexe. Il aurait pu s'endormir sur le champ si Hermione ne le regardait pas de manière aussi insistante.

« Voilà je suis couché maintenant Granger. Alors rendez-moi ma baguette, et venez dormir »

-Vous voulez que je dorme avec vous ? » Répondit Hermione dont le sourire n'avait fait que s'agrandir en entendant les mots de l'ex Mangemort.

« Je vous assure, Granger, que je n'ai absolument pas envie de partager ma couche avec vous. Mais si c'est là le seul moyen pour que je puisse à mon tour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, je suis prêt à ce sacrifice »

Hermione fit mine de s'approcher du lit mais dans un dernier geste de la main qui tenait la baguette, elle fit apparaitre la chemise et la veste de Snape à ses pieds. Le voilà donc parfaitement nu. Nu et horriblement en colère. En colère, mais terriblement fatigué. Fatigué et ivre.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour mater l'impitoyable professeur qui la fixait d'un regard plus que menaçant. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, la touffue marmonna une incantation et la baguette de l'acariâtre disparut.

Hermione se jeta sur son ancien professeur, se posa à califourchon sur ses hanches et l'embrassa sur toutes les parties du corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

Si Snape avait possédé toutes ses capacités physique et mentale il aurait envoyé bouler la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la pièce en un seul coup de bassin. Mais son taux d'alcoolémie eut raison de lui, il décida de laisser faire la jeune femme qui finirait par se lasser. Il espérait du fond du cœur que ça arriverait vite.

Mais Hermione était infatigable, elle avait envie de faire cesser sa jachère ce soir. Tant pis si ça devait se passer avec le bâtard graisseux. Voyant que l'homme ne répondait pas à ses avances elle se redressa, ses cuisses enserrant parfaitement le bassin de Severus. Lui, il avait décidé de faire l'étoile de mer. Il la regarda le sourcil droit levé, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Granger, vous n'arrivez à rien. Je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser tranquille. Par les robes de dumbledore qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vous raccompagner ?

-Non Severus, je n'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin d'action. Ça tombe sur vous, assumez nom d'un calamar géant !

-Je n'ai rien à assumer Granger, j'ai pas envie, je suis fatigué, je veux juste dormir bordel de merde ! » L'homme devenait vulgaire, ce n'était pas bon. Ça ne prenait pas la direction qu'Hermione espérait.

Dans un soupir elle descendit de Snape et du matelas. Elle alla se placer au niveau des pieds du lit et commença à meumeumer sur l'air de « you can leave your hat on » tout en dandinant de la croupe.

Bon sang mais que faisait-elle maintenant ? Les yeux de Severus se fermaient tous seuls pendant qu'Hermione se déshabillait dans des mouvements qu'elle voulait le plus sensuel possible. Bon en l'état actuel, elle ressemblait plus à une otarie qui faisait une chorégraphie de présentation pour recevoir son poisson en récompense.

Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa veste, son pull, elle jeta un regard à Snape qui avait les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle prit ça pour un regard d'appréciation et, sur un sourire coquin enleva son pantalon. La voilà en sous-vêtements. Snape ouvrit plus grand les yeux.

Oui il pourrait être intéressé. La donzelle était plutôt bien faite. Pas parfaite. Elle avait du gras bien placé sur les hanches, de jolies fesses rebondies, des seins qu'il devinait beaux sous le soutien-gorge blanc. Oui il aurait pu être intéressé, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait juste dormir par les couilles de Voldemort !

Hermione termina son strip-tease en lançant sa culotte derrière elle. La voilà nue. Oui Severus aurait pu être vraiment intéressé. Elle était loin d'être désagréable, et par Merlin, il y avait peu de femmes trentenaires prêtes à s'offrir à lui. Il soupira.

« Alors ? » Demanda la sans culotte.

-Alors quoi ? Répondit le feignasse.

-Ben ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire… » Répondit Hermione désappointée. En règle générale les hommes ne résistaient pas à son strip-tease.

Elle se dirigea vers son chevet, où le slip de Severus recouvrait fièrement la photo du trio d'or. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit 5 boites de préservatifs qu'elle posa sur le lit. Elle prit deux préservatifs dans chacune d'elles et déchira tous les petits emballages.

Snape observait la scène d'un regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire encore cette cinglée ?

Hermione marcha jusqu'au centre de la chambre.

« Je vais danser pour vous. » Dit-elle.

Et la voilà qui se mit à entamer des pas de danse. Certainement inspirés de la danse du foulard que Severus avait eu l'occasion d'admirer quand il lui arrivait d'aller noyer sa solitude dans un club de strip-tease. Mais la brune échevelée agitait des capotes bleues, orange, jaunes, rouges, en guise de foulard. Severus était franchement amusé.

Il se fustigea de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui de quoi immortaliser la scène pour pouvoir faire chanter cette danseuse aux capotes colorées en cas de besoin. Il commença vraiment à la trouver « mangeable ». Sa danse était ridicule, d'autant plus qu'elle le faisait sans musique. Ses mouvements ressemblaient plus à ceux d'une épileptique en crise, mais c'était justement ces imperfections qui faisaient craquer petit à petit notre potioniste.

Il décida de capituler. Après tout, une fois qu'elle aurait eu ce qu'elle voudrait, elle le laisserait dormir en paix. Fort fier de sa décision, il fit comprendre au petit rat de l'opéra qu'elle avait gagné en se levant du lit.

Hermione le regarda s'avancer, elle comprit qu'elle avait remporté la victoire lorsqu'il lui prit la taille, l'amena brusquement contre lui et l'embrassa avec force. La jeune femme fit une danse de la victoire mentale. Oui ça y était, elle allait enfin s'envoyer en l'air après deux longues années d'abstinence.

Elle se laissa guider dans le baiser un petit moment par le ténébreux revêche.

Severus commença doucement à laisser aller ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Frôlant à peine ses courbes.

La rouge et or le trouvant trop timoré décida de prendre les choses en mains et poussa Snape à se remettre sur le lit. Une fois la chauve-souris allongée, Hermione vint se coucher à ses côtés et entreprit de le toucher, l'embrasser, le lécher, le mordiller, le caresser, le butiner, le gouter, de la tête aux pieds. Severus se laissa faire, appréciant le moment. Hermione se mit sur lui, le visage tourné vers ses pieds. Elle continuait ses caresses et ses baisers tout en émettant de tous petits gémissements tout à fait charmants aux oreilles de Severus.

Fin du Flash-back

« C'est là, Hermione que nous nous sommes endormis, ça explique pourquoi vous vous êtes réveillée, nue avec mes pieds pour voisins. »

Hermione le regarda. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait tout bien compris. Puis sans prévenir, elle éclata de rire. Un rire libérateur. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

Severus qui n'apprécia pas la réaction de la demoiselle, lui jeta un regard noir en marmonnant un « grmbleglseu »

Hermione finit par se calmer. Elle reprit ses esprits et sa respiration. Elle planta son regard dans celui du renfrogné et lui lança d'un ton victorieux :

« Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas exactement à ce moment-là que nous nous sommes endormis Severus. »

Observant le professeur s'enfoncer dans le canapé en grommelant un « si vous ne croyez pas ce que je dis, ça sert à rien de demander, il vous fallait mettre tout ça dans une pensine et me lâcher la grappe »

Hermione finit par lâcher :

« Monsieur Snape, vous êtes mou de la nouille ».


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour lectrices z'et lecteurs. Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera au minimum sourire.

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui m'encouragent et m'inspirent pour la suite. (Je suis en train de boucler le dernier chapitre !) Vous êtes des lectrices z'et des lecteurs formidables !

Merci à Selena à qui je ne peux toujours pas répondre en privé.

Merci, mais alors un immense merci. Genre le merci qui fait la taille d'un éléphant à Shukrat et Garfieldown qui sont de fabuleux bétas !

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione redevint hilare, son fou rire refusait de s'arrêter. Même le regard noir que lui lança Severus ne suffit pas à le faire cesser. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, notre sombre maître du bouillon prit la parole, son ton plus menaçant que jamais :

« Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter Hermione. Je peux vous jurer que rien, chez moi, n'est, hum, mou. Alors cessez de vous gausser, vous avez l'air et le son d'une truie »

Oui Severus Snape était en rogne. Oui Severus Snape était humilié. Oui Severus Snape boudait. Il croisa les bras, pinça ses lèvres en une ligne fine et assombrit encore plus son regard.

Hermione porta son attention sur le Alice Cooper anglais et vit l'air marri de l'homme. Elle en fut désolée et le prit en pitié.

« Ne vous en faites pas Severus, ça arrive à beaucoup d'hommes ce genre de heu… truc. Surtout à votre âge.

-Mon âge ? Qu'est-ce que mon âge vient faire là-dedans ? » Demanda l'homme de plus en plus sombre. Tellement sombre d'ailleurs que s'ils avaient été dans une bande dessinée le dessinateur aurait croqué l'ex Mangemort avec un nuage noir planant au-dessus de lui.

« Eh bien, vous savez heu, les hommes qui atteignent un certain âge connaissent ce genre de soucis. Il vous suffit d'aller voir un médicomage et heu votre heu, « problème » pourra certainement se régler. » Répondit la truie angora soucieuse d'aider son prochain.

« Je vous le répète Granger, je n'ai pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Et par Merlin, quel âge me donnez-vous ?

-Euh… 70 ? » Répondit la Granger.

« 70 ? 70 ans ? Bordel, nom d'une louche en carton ! J'ai 52 ans ! » Assura l'homme de plus en plus contrit.

«Ben qu'est-ce que ça change ? De toute façon l'andropause peut se déclarer chez l'homme à partir de 45 ans.

-Mais arrêtez avec ça à la fin, je vous dis que je n'ai aucun soucis.

-Excusez-moi Severus mais si vous, vous n'avez aucun soucis, de toute évidence votre mini vous en a un.

-Mon mini moi ? Non mais ça ne va pas mieux vous. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas appeler ainsi mes attributs sexuels !

-Attributs euh c'est vite dit hein » Hermione s'amusait vraiment avec cette conversation. La donne avait changé. Severus avait pris un plaisir évident à lui raconter comment elle s'était humiliée à presque le supplier de lui faire des choses que la morale réprouvait. A présent le pouvoir avait changé de mains, c'était elle qui humiliait le vampire anorexique !

« Je ne vous permets aucunement de m'insulter de la sorte espèce de harpie dégénérée ! Vous m'avez demandé de vous narrer notre soirée. C'est ce que je fis et me voir remercié de la sorte me fait peine ! » Répondit un Severus de toute évidence plus que contrarié vu le vocabulaire utilisé.

Hermione qui commençait à se lasser de faire marcher notre mou de la baguette décida de stopper le jeu.

« Severus, la mémoire m'est revenue. »

A cet aveu, le Severus en question eut l'impression de se transformer en flaque de honte. L'humiliation dégoulinait de tous les pores de sa peau. Mais il n'était pas « le sombre professeur des potions » pour rien, il n'en laisserait rien paraître.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose à mon récit » affirma le Serpentard.

« Bon. Je ne vous crois pas quand vous dites que ni mes premières attentions, ni mon striptease ne vous ont pas convaincu » Dit Hermione l'air fier, mutin et toujours un peu avec les yeux bouffis.

« Tsssss » Répondit le professeur qui était à court d'argument.

« Est-ce que je peux vous raconter ma version ? » Demanda la Gryffondor.

Severus haussa les épaules et d'un air qu'il voulait le plus dégagé possible :

« Peu me chaut Granger, peu me chaut. »

Hermione sourit et commença à narrer.

**-Flash-back-**

La jeune femme marmonna une incantation et la baguette de Severus disparut.

Severus que l'angoisse étreignit en voyant sa baguette adorée le quitter était prêt à commettre le pire. Il se demandait comment faire disparaitre le corps de Granger une fois qu'il lui aurait brisé la nuque. Il en était à la faire dissoudre dans un bain d'acide quand Hermione se jeta sur son ancien professeur.

La jeune femme à l'odeur d'éthanol digérée essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre le corps de la chauve-souris. Notre homme se débattait, il essayait de faire valdinguer la brune mais il était de toute évidence aussi imbibé qu'un biscuit à la cuillère dans un Tiramisu. Il arrêta donc de se débattre, mit les bras en croix sur le matelas et attendit que la folle en manque se calme. La folle en question se redressa, ses cuisses enserrant parfaitement le bassin de Severus qui la regardait les yeux brillants. Il dit dans un souffle :

« Granger, vous n'arrivez à rien. Je vous demande de bien vouloir me laisser tranquille. Par les robes de Dumbledore, Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de vous raccompagner ? »

Hermione refusait de se laisser abattre, il en avait envie lui aussi, elle le voyait dans ses beaux yeux sombres.

« Non j'ai besoin d'action, j'ai envie de vous. Laissez-moi vous faire du bien Severus.

-Je suis fatigué, Hermione je veux juste dormir bordel de merde !

-Vous dormirez après Severus, faites-moi l'amour. GRrrrrrr » Fit Hermione à la manière d'une panthère séductrice en ondulant des hanches.

Le vert et argent secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Il sentit le poids de la jeune femme s'envoler. Il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa se placer aux pieds du lit et commencer une danse en se déshabillant.

Hermione ôtait ses vêtements un par un, doucement, sensuellement. Elle prenait le temps de se caresser sans quitter Snape des yeux. Elle voulait faire comprendre à l'homme qui était dans son lit à quel point elle le voulait, à quel point elle en avait besoin.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait enfin nue, elle lança un regard plus que suggestif à Severus qui ouvrit plus grand les yeux le regard appréciateur. Cependant elle se rendit compte que la sauce n'avait pas aussi bien prit que ce qu'elle pensait. Severus restait flasque.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ? répondit le flapi du trilili.

-Ben ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire…, répondit Hermione désappointée.

Hermione commençait à être vexée comme un pou. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce bâtard graisseux pour résister ainsi à ses charmes ? Il voulait jouer au plus malin ? Bien. Elle sortirait donc le grand jeu ! La trentenaire prit des préservatifs qu'elle tenta d'assembler en guirlande et entama sa danse secrète. Celle qu'elle avait apprise avec sa colocataire alors qu'elle était étudiante à Harlem.

Tout en ondulant son corps elle jeta un regard au potioniste.

Hourra ! se dit-elle, la partie basse de l'homme commençait à répondre. Un peu. Mais c'était déjà ça.

Severus dont le regard se fit plus dense se leva du lit et s'approcha vers elle. Il agrippa la taille d'Hermione, l'amena brusquement contre lui et l'embrassa avec force. Comme un cowboy. Comme Kevin Costner dans Robin des Bois, comme Harrison Ford dans Indiana Jones rêva-t-elle.

Elle se laissa embrasser par le ténébreux chimiste. Elle le laissa aussi faire le premier pas dans les caresses. Le pauvre homme, surement trop impressionné par tant de jeunesse effleurait à peine ce corps ferme offert à lui.

Hermione qui avait besoin d'action poussa Severus sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de lui pour entreprendre de le mettre à l'aise et de faire monter un peu son érection qui était loin d'être à son apogée. Elle prit donc son temps pour l'embrasser, le caresser, le gouter, le mordiller. Snape répondait à tout. Il commençait à répondre à ses caresses de manière plus appuyée, à l'embrasser plus profondément. Alors notre demoiselle à la trentaine éblouissante se dit qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle lui grimpa dessus en position du 69 et voulut entreprendre une caresse spéciale, qui, normalement plaisait beaucoup à la gente masculine. Mais alors qu'elle approchait sa bouche de la chose, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et dit d'une voix mélodieuse d'où sortait quelques relents d'alcool restants :

« Bah où qu'il est ? » En désignant le bidule recroquevillé de Severus.

Notre homme fit basculer la rouge et or sur le côté, soupira bruyamment et répondit :

« Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas, que j'étais fatigué. Maintenant dîtes-moi où se trouve ma baguette et dormez. »

Hermione se mit sur le côté, face aux pieds de Snape, soupira de frustration et finit par lâcher d'un ton sec avant de se mettre sur le dos :

« Elle est sous le matelas. C'est bien la seule baguette vous appartenant que j'aurais faite réagir ce soir. »

**-Fin du Flash-back-**

« Et c'est comme ça, Severus, que nous nous sommes endormis. Nous n'avons rien fait parce que vous êtes tout flasque »

Severus sortit le rictus n°36, celui qui voulait dire « Le train de tes injures roulent sur le rail de mon indifférence * » et prit son timbre le plus grave pour répondre.

« Très bien Hermione, admettons que je n'ai pas pu satisfaire votre envie féroce de ma personne. Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi mon anatomie n'a pas réagi aux stimuli. Tout d'abord, sachez qu'alcool et érection ne vont pas bien ensemble, hier soir j'ai bu plus que de raison. Ensuite non seulement j'étais ivre mais j'étais tout aussi épuisé. Et fatigue et érection ne font pas bon ménage. Pour finir, Hermione, votre « enthousiasme » débordant m'a foutu une angoisse terrible. J'avais l'impression de me faire attaquer par un Niffleur en chaleur. Et angoisse et érection ne s'entendent pas. Certes vous n'avez pas eu ce que vous désiriez, mais la seule responsable c'est vous. Je n'y suis pour rien si vous n'avez pas voulu entendre ma détresse lorsque je vous avouais de ma voix éreintée mon besoin de m'assoupir. C'est de votre faute. Vous n'êtes pas capable d'amener un homme tel que moi à avoir envie de vous. »

Severus était conscient que sa dernière phrase était un coup bas. Mais il refusait de se laisser humilier de la sorte. Il prit son air le plus arrogant possible et fixa Hermione qui le regardait la bouche grande ouverte l'air tout à fait ahurie. Elle rougit violemment. Snape ne savait pas si c'était de honte, de colère ou des deux. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de la blesser.

La Gryffondor était sans voix, c'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme remettait en question ses capacités à faire « monter » l'envie chez le mâle. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tort. Même s'il était fatigué, bourrée, stressé, il aurait dû avoir envie d'elle et surtout ça aurait dû se voir. Elle aussi se sentait honteuse et vraiment humiliée. Elle réalisait enfin qu'elle s'était jetée de son plein gré dans les bras de la chauve-souris de Poudlard. Si elle en parlait aux filles, soit elles ne la croiraient pas, soit elles se foutraient d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle serait donc obligée de mettre un terme à leur amitié. Elle se retrouverait vraiment seule pour le coup. Elle prendrait alors un chien pour noyer sa solitude. Voilà, elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec un chien qui finirait par la bouffer parce que même lui la raillerait d'avoir voulu faire la toupie hongroise avec Snape !

Hermione commençait à plonger doucement dans la dépression post-ivresse. Severus n'en rata pas une miette et bomba le torse de fierté. Il était arrivé à lui faire fermer son clapet à cette pépette embroussaillée ! Il s'applaudit lui-même mentalement. Il aurait aimé achever la jeune femme mais il était trop affamé pour trouver la force d'écraser cette gourgandine ! Il fallait d'abord qu'il mange. Ensuite il lâcherait le bâtard qui sommeillait en lui.

**Annotation de fin de chapitre :**

*Cette réplique archi culte vient du flim tout aussi culte « La classe américaine » qui malheureusement n'est pas un flim sur le cyclimse. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous invite à vous renseigner sur le film et à le visionner !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7, je vous préviens il est court. C'est un interlude, une introduction au dernier chapitre. Car oui ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Je vous promet que le dernier chapitre sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus long puisqu'il fait plus de 4000 mots.

Merci à Shukrat et Garfieldown pour arriver à supporter mes erreurs grosses comme des buildings.

Merci à vous de lire et de reviewer (même si le chapitre précédent à eu moins de succès)

Merci aux Guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Afin d'installer son autorité une bonne fois pour toute sur Hermione, Severus se leva du canapé et, d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour chercher de quoi se sustenter. Il était maintenant en pays conquis, il était sur son territoire. S'il avait été un chien il l'aurait marqué en levant la patte. Oui Severus avait remporté la bataille. Oui Severus était satisfait.

La jeune ébouriffée était plus renfrognée que jamais, elle aurait même pu rivaliser avec Snape pour la plus belle moue renfrognée de Grande-Bretagne. Elle observa le Serpent se lever du canapé, ouvrir le réfrigérateur et y enfoncer sa masse graisseuse qui lui servait de cheveux. Elle grogna intérieurement. Puis d'un ton fort peu sympathique elle lança :

« Non mais allez-y surtout, vous gênez pas pour moi hein. Après tout ce n'est que chez moi. Par les bas résilles de Merlin, ça vous arracherez la gueule de demander ? »

Si Severus fut surpris par la verve peu enjôleuse de sa camarade de nuit il ne le montra pas. Il continua de fouiller minutieusement tous les compartiments du frigo.

Le Prince de sang-mêlé, après avoir récupéré un bol de tomates cerise sortit sa tête du frigidaire et regarda Hermione en levant les sourcils avec le rictus n°72 au coin des lèvres. Il engouffra ensuite une tomate cerise qu'il mâchouilla bruyamment. Oh il aimait ce sentiment de toute puissance, il aimait amener les autres à bout de nerfs, les faire sortir de leurs gonds. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait, elle l'avait insulté, même frappé cette Jézabel de bas étages. Cette stripteaseuse des caniveaux. Cette dépravée. Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne se gaussait pas de Severus Tobias Snape. Il se dirigea alors vers les placards. Il était en train de mettre la main sur une boite de terrine de lapin aux cèpes lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule.

Severus se retourna vers la source dérangeante, et fut accueilli par une gifle monumentale qui lui fit voler ses cheveux gras et se cogner contre la porte ouverte du placard.

« Espèce de sale enfoiré de bâtard ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ? Humilier ? Saborder ? Rabaisser ? Pendant 6 ans, 6 longues années j'ai eu à subir vos réflexions aussi basses que blessantes. Pendant 5 ans j'ai eu à consoler les plus jeunes, traumatisés par vos paroles remplies de fiel, d'amertume, d'aigreur. Et après 15 ans sans vous croiser, 15 ans de bonheur et de sérénité, vous débarquez, vous vous incrustez à ma table – alors que je ne vous demandais rien, Snape – vous me faites boire un tord-boyaux immonde, vous vous invitez chez moi et vous vous permettez de m'humilier ? Votre vie est si vide ? Si triste ? Vous êtes pathétique. Vous n'êtes rien Snape, rien du tout ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de relancer sa main en direction de la joue déjà rougie de notre pauvre professeur.

Snape saisit la main au vol et la serra. Fort. Il n'allait pas se laisser ainsi traiter. Il était l'invité après tout, un invité qui s'était plus ou moins incrusté mais tout de même. Il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, relevée du sol, portée jusque dans la chambre et assisté à la terrible déchéance d'une vieille fille prête à le violer. Il ne méritait pas de se faire frapper. Du moins pas autant. Il commençait sérieusement à voir rouge. Cette saleté de Gryffondor était encore bien trop sûre d'elle. Elle était bien trop prétentieuse. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait, et surtout, surtout, que dans cette pièce, à l'instant présent, c'était lui et lui seul qui en avait entre les jambes ! Il tira sur la main de la jeune fille qui n'en menait plus très large. Il baissa son visage à hauteur d'Hermione, planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la lionne et dit d'une voix beaucoup trop calme :

« C'est la deuxième fois, Hermione que vous me frappez, c'est la troisième fois que vous levez la main sur moi. Essayez encore une fois et je vous promets, Hermione, que je vous arrache la main et vous étouffe avec. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Et il lâcha la main de Granger comme s'il risquait de se salir en la tenant plus longtemps.

Hermione, plus frisée que jamais, se dressait devant le sinistre hurluberlu, les larmes dans les yeux, le nez qui coulait en se massant son poignet rougi par le mauvais traitement de Snape.

Elle renifla de mépris, elle refusait de s'abaisser, elle ne le craignait pas, elle pouvait se défendre.

Le sinistre graisseux avais suivi le cheminement des pensées du buisson ardent. Il renifla à son tour d'amusement. C'était presque trop facile de s'amuser aux dépends de cette jeune chevelue.

La chevelue en question releva la tête en signe de défi, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses.

Le Serpentard ne manqua pas ce détail. Il se dirigea vers le robinet, fit couler de l'eau sur un torchon qui était posé sur l'évier et se l'appliqua sur sa joue endolorie. Il soupira profondément. Il en avait marre. Il avait la gueule de bois, il avait faim, et il venait de se faire martyriser par une ancienne élève.

Il reconnaissait qu'il avait mérité la seconde claque. Il était allé un peu trop loin. Aussi se décida-t-il de ne pas trop en faire quand il prit la même voix que lorsqu'il faisait son discours aux premières années pour débiter :

« Insultez-moi autant que vous voulez Hermione si ça peut vous faire du bien, vous soulager. Vous ne m'atteignez pas. Vous m'êtes indifférente.

Vous dites, Hermione, que vous avez passé 15 ans de bonheur, de sérénité ? C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai trouvée vous saoulant seule dans un pauvre bar moldu ? Le tord-boyaux que vous citez vous l'avez bu de votre plein gré. Vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour vous en mettre plein le foie. Le résultat aurait été le même. La seule différence c'est qu'il y a eu quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner, quelqu'un sans arrière-pensée. Merlin seul sait sur qui vous auriez pu tomber à vous pochtronner publiquement de la sorte. Vous moquez mon impotence passagère Hermione, réjouissez-vous en au contraire. J'aurais pu en profiter, me délecter et vous jeter un Oubliette après. J'aurais pu ensuite aller raconter à un charmant journaliste vos déboires avec l'alcool et comment vous vous offrez sans retenue pour avoir un peu de réconfort. J'aurais pu lui raconter le vide de votre vie. Oh je sais parfaitement, Hermione que ce que je vous dis peut s'appliquer à moi » Dit-il en voyant la jeune fille prête à répliquer. « Mais contrairement à vous je n'ai jamais prétendu nager dans le bonheur et la sérénité. J'assume avoir besoin de temps en temps d'un verre ou deux et le monde sorcier sait parfaitement où je passe mon temps libre lorsque j'ai besoin de… hum… « Distraction » puisque le Ministre fréquente les mêmes lieux que moi. Vous dîtes que mes paroles sont remplies d'amertume Hermione, les vôtres sont pleines de rancœur. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup grandi si mes mots vous font encore souffrir. Vous êtes loin d'être aussi brillante que ce que le corps enseignant pensait lorsque vous étiez élève puisque, de toute évidence vous vous contredisez je ne peux pas être pathétique si je ne suis rien. Et surtout, fille idiote, vous plonger dans l'ivresse sans prévoir un stock de potion anti-gueule de bois est d'une stupidité sans nom. »

Severus marqua une pause le temps de picorer quelques tomates cerise. Il leva enfin les yeux sur une Hermione toujours autant ébouriffée, ses sentiments se lisant sur son visage : colère et honte.

Oui Hermione avait honte. Oui Hermione était en colère contre elle. Cet homme avait le chic pour lui donner l'impression de n'être qu'une raclure. Qu'une pauvre fiente de pigeon, c'était ça elle n'était que du guano, du vieux guano séché. Qu'une pauvre moisissure sur une croute de pain. Elle aurait bien pris un Xanax. Ou elle enfoncerait bien sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pour tirer la chasse d'eau en espérant se noyer. Ou elle pourrait s'enduire de miel et se jeter sur une ruche. Oui Hermione était déprimée.

Severus avait gagné. La jeune à la chevelure choucroutée était pitoyable, lamentable. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Disparue la jeune passionnée sûre d'elle qui dansait pour le séduire. Envolée la femme qui le suppliait de lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Evaporée la jeune écervelée pleine d'alcool qui lui avait presque vomi sur les chaussures, partie la frisée qui lui avait pété les lombaires en s'avachissant tel un éléphant de mer sur le carrelage du salon. Oui Severus avait remporté la victoire.

D'ailleurs, il était temps de partir, de rentrer à Poudlard où le travail l'attendait. Notre homme à la gueule de bois s'avança vers la porte, abaissa la poignée, puis, sans se retourner dit dans un murmure :

« Cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec. »

Et il partit laissant notre Gryffondor désemparée avec une bonne migraine.

oOoOoOo

La suite arrive lundi. Sans faute. Promis, juré, craché. Même que, si ça se trouve il y aura une touche de citron.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Le voilà, le dernier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour vous remercier, vous lectrices z'et lecteurs qui avaient pris le temps de mettre un petit commentaire. j'ai dépassé les 70 reviews quel honneur vous me faites. Merci de m'avoir accompagné et rassuré sur ma capacité à écrire une histoire.

C'est le moment où je verse ma larmichette car c'est le dernier chapitre que j'envoi à Shukrat et Garfieldown qui ont assuré grave. J'espère pouvoir signer avec eux pour ma prochaine fanfiction.

Merci aux Guests qui ont laissé une review.

Allez, zou je vous laisse lire. On se retrouve après, j'espère.

Chapitre 8

Six mois plus tard, Hermione s'était remise de son effroyable soirée. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais boire autant. Même si elle était désespérée, seule, sans ami. Non elle se contenterait d'un petit kir, ou d'un punch, ou d'un jus de fruit. Elle avait 30 ans et des poussières, il était temps qu'elle grandisse.

La vie de notre frisée avait repris son cours. Elle travaillait, beaucoup et voyait ses ami(e)s, de temps en temps. Bref plus aucune raison de se soucier de la dernière phrase qu'avait lancé l'espèce d'enfoiré graisseux avant de partir : « Cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec ». Et pourtant, que voulait-il dire ? Est-ce qu'il allait la forcer à le regarder détrousser une prostituée sur son pauvre canapé pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas impuissant ?

« Eurk ! Pensa Hermione. Je préfèrerais m'arracher les yeux avec un poil de barbe d'Hagrid plutôt que d'assister à ça ».

Est-ce qu'il allait lui envoyer des photos de son bidule en pleine vigueur ? Cette pensée fit rire la Gryffondor, elle imaginait très bien Severus avec une perche à selfie. Un sourire aux lèvres, sourcils levés façon acteur porno, son sexe fièrement dressé prenant la pause.

Il ne ferait rien de tout ça, il était parti en colère car elle l'avait percé à jour. Il était mou. Une fois son secret découvert il avait tout fait pour l'humilier et il y était arrivé le bougre. Pendant un mois Hermione s'était sentie comme une vieille chaussette orpheline sale, oubliée au fond du panier. Et puis elle avait croisé Ferghus, un homme de son âge qui travaillait au même endroit dans un service différent. Il l'avait invitée au restaurant. Ils s'étaient quittés au petit matin après une nuit de sexe et un petit déjeuner copieux. Après cette nuit, Hermione comprit qu'au final celui qui avait un problème était bel et bien Severus et que de son côté, tout allait bien vu la vivacité de Ferghus.

Même si la jeune femme était rassurée de ce côté-là, elle aurait vraiment aimé ne plus penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde au sombre bâtard la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait lancée ne cessait de la hanter : « Cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec ». Sa voix lui revenait en tête comme une litanie, cette phrase s'incrustait même dans ses rêves. Même dans ceux qui n'avaient aucun sens. Notamment celui où elle rêvait qu'elle dansait le tango avec un lama, et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le camélidé plante son regard noir dans le sien et lui dise d'un ton grave, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

« Cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec ».

Cette phrase ne la quittait plus. Même pendant ses heures de travail les mots de l'olibrius graisseux revenaient sans cesse.

« Cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec, cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec, cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec, cette soirée est un échec Hermione, et je ne reste jamais sur un échec ».

« AAaAaaaaaaaaaarrrrgh ! »Pesta Hermione en se tapant la tête contre les parois de la douche de sa salle de bain. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette phrase. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui sembla judicieux pour que ces satanés mots la quittent, elle se mit à la chanter. Toute la journée. Puis tout le reste de la semaine. Puis tout le weekend. Elle était foutue. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Jusqu'à cette nuit où elle entendit gratter à la fenêtre de sa chambre dans laquelle elle était gentiment allongée dans son lit, en espérant arriver à lire ce magazine qui prônait les bienfaits d'herbes de Nouvelle Calédonie comme antirides.

« Tac tac tac » faisait le petit bec du hibou en tapant contre la fenêtre de la rouge et or.

Hermione leva la tête. Elle sortit du lit en apercevant l'oiseau qui tapotait sur son carreau. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Le piaf s'engouffra dans sa chambre hululant joyeusement, il ressemblait à Coq. Il était minuscule, mignon, rigolo et avait une voix aiguë assez désagréable. Le hibou avait un paquet accroché à sa patte. Il se posa sur le chevet de la demoiselle et d'un air fier, tendit sa patte pour que la brune échevelée prenne son chargement.

Hermione était persuadée que c'était Ron, son hibou ressemblait à ça. Elle ne se méfia pas, ils avaient rompu mais étaient restés en bon terme. Elle décrocha le petit paquet du mini hibou qui s'envola vers la fenêtre poussant tout plein d'autres hululements stridents.

Elle examina le colis sur lequel était inscrit : « Chambre d'Hermione Granger » d'une petite écriture fine en pattes de mouche. Oh elle se rappelait parfaitement cette écriture. Elle l'avait assez vu sur ces copies impeccablement réalisées quand il les annotait. Oui c'était l'écriture de Snape.

« Et si c'était une bombe ? » Elle porta le paquet à son oreille, mais aucun tic-tac ne se fit entendre.

Elle jeta des sorts de détections de magie noire afin d'être sure qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle fut rassurée et doucement, ouvrit le paquet.

Le colis contenait une fiole de potion jaune et une petite note sur laquelle était écrit « Hermione, ceci est une potion anti-ivresse. Buvez-la j'arrive dans deux heures. Ps : Peignez-vous ».

Hermione avala sa saliv, ses mains devinrent moites.

OOooOOooOO

Quand Severus était arrivé chez lui après cette soirée mouvementée, la première chose qu'il fit ce fut de prendre une douche et de vérifier que tout allait bien pour son vier. A la vue de son sexe tendu il soupira de soulagement. C'est qu'elle lui avait mis le doute cette tendron aux cheveux fous. Pour récompenser son kiki qui était fièrement dressé il se fit jouir sous l'eau. Puis dans son fauteuil avant de lire son journal, et encore une fois dans son lit avant de s'endormir. Non mais évidemment qu'il n'était pas impuissant ! Il faillit même sauter de joie lorsque le lendemain matin il se réveilla avec une belle érection. Ouf ! Tout marchait parfaitement.

Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il prouve à cette péronnelle embroussaillée qu'il n'était pas « flasque » pour reprendre ses mots.

Snape réfléchissait aux meilleurs moyens de le faire. Une photo ? Non, il n'était pas photogénique et était bien trop pudique pour se prendre en photo la kékette à l'air. En plus cette folle serait capable de l'accuser d'avoir fait un montage. Une vidéo ? Idem. Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Il réfléchit longtemps.

Six mois plus tard il arriva à la conclusion que, non il n'y échapperait pas, il allait être obligé de donner de sa personne. Il allait devoir mettre Granger dans son lit. Enfin pas dans son lit à lui. Non il allait devoir entrer dans le lit de Granger. Ou dans le canapé. Bref, il allait devoir coucher avec Hermione.

Pas que l'idée lui déplaise, il l'avait vu nue et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la brune était assez attirante dans son genre. Severus n'avait jamais était très regardant de toute façon.

Bon il allait donc devoir s'envoyer en l'air avec cette femme à la chevelure décomplexée. Arf cette chevelure qui gâchait tout. Par Salazar il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Lui couper les cheveux ? Non, elle risquait de pas bien le vivre et de refuser qu'il la touche. En plus il n'aimait pas les femmes aux cheveux courts. D'ailleurs il n'aimait pas les hommes aux cheveux courts non plus. Lui il les portait long et il trouvait ça assez classe. Mystérieux, énigmatique. Severus adorait ses cheveux. Il aimait même le côté graisseux de sa chevelure. C'était la seule chose qu'il trouvait potable chez lui. Ses cheveux et son zizi. Oh il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas monté comme un centaure (Merlin merci) mais il n'avait pas à rougir pour autant. Il était parfaitement dans la moyenne avec son 17 cm en érection, voire 17,5 cm selon son excitation. Surtout, Severus était sûr et certain qu'il était un bon coup. Mais s'envoyer en l'air avec une ancienne élève ne faisait pas parti de ses plans. Jamais.

Sauf une fois. Mais cette pauvre fille se prostituait et il ne l'avait pas reconnue sous sa tonne de maquillage. Pour être honnête, il avait été bien trop occupé à reluquer cette paire de seins qu'elle lui avait exhibée et à s'imaginer jouir entre eux pour se rendre compte de son erreur. Résultat quand il eut fini sa petite affaire, la cocotte lui avait dit que ça lui faisait plaisir de le revoir. Par les poils de jambes de Salazar, elle avait été à Serpentard en plus. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte. Honte qui fut vite zappée après un Oubliette bien placé sur la pauvre prostituée.

Donc coucher avec Hermione. Hermione et ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait y arriver. Oh il avait bien pensé à prendre une potion bleue pour se donner un coup de main. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait y arriver tout seul. Mais comment ? Avec cette broussaille ? Et si elle l'étouffait avec pendant l'acte ? Severus frissonna d'effroi, il allait être obligé d'improviser.

Il se dirigea vers sa réserve. Il y entra pour en ressortir presque aussitôt puisque il savait par cœur où tout était rangé. Il pourrait tout trouver les yeux fermés. Le serpentard aux cheveux gras avait récupéré une fiole de potion anti-ivresse. Il soupçonnait Hermione d'être plus ou moins alcoolique et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit ivre pendant qu'il serait obligé de lui monter dessus. La potion en mains, il se dirigea vers son secrétaire, prit un parchemin, se saisit de sa plume. Il finit son petit mot en lui demandant de se peigner. Peut-être que si elle faisait un effort ce serait plus facile.

Severus se dirigea ensuite vers la volière, il appela son petit hibou que lui avait offert Hagrid en guise de cadeau d'excuses. En effet, lors d'un bal de Noël à Poudlard, le bucheron géant s'était assis sur le professeur de potions pour lui faire avouer qu'il avait bien empoisonné ses scroutts à pétards. Après cet épisode fâcheux Snape avait été obligé de porter une minerve pendant un mois. La chauve-souris était arrivée à prouver son innocence grâce au témoignage de Trelawney qui jurait que Severus et elle étaient sortis ensemble le soir du méfait. Hagrid tout penaud était allé acheter ce petit hibou dans la foulée. Ce qu'il ignorait alors c'était que Severus était bien coupable. Les sales bestioles avaient uriné sur ses plantations d'Hellébore, indispensables dans beaucoup de potions. Il leur avait « accidentellement » donné à boire du thé. Boisson qui s'était avérée mortelle pour les pauvres bestioles. Snape avait été obligé d'ensorceler Sybille. Pas l'impérium, il ne voulait pas se retrouver à Azkaban pour si peu. Il avait créé son propre sort qui remplaçait parfaitement celui interdit et qui n'était pas répertorié. Bref, Severus se retrouvait donc propriétaire du plus petit hibou du monde magique du Royaume-Uni. Il ne lui avait même pas donné de nom, il l'appelait juste Petit Hibou. Il attacha son paquet à la patte de Petit Hibou. L'oiseau s'envola en poussant des cris joyeux.

Severus avait accompli la première étape de son plan : prévenir Hermione de son arrivée imminente. Notre homme rentra dans ses cachots pour se préparer un minimum. Il se rasa, prit une douche, s'habilla comme il l'était lorsqu'il avait fini chez Hermione. Seule exception : sa boucle de ceinture était argentée. Il sortit en direction du bureau de Minerva pour la prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là du week-end et qu'elle trouve donc quelqu'un d'autre pour ses rondes de nuits.

Le vert et argent se dirigea enfin vers la sortie de Poudlard. Il prit une grande inspiration, pensa très fortement à l'endroit où il voulait aller et transplana. Il atterrit à quelques rues de chez Hermione, le pied droit dans une crotte de chien. Cette soirée commençait mal. Après s'être récurvité le pied, Severus marcha à grands pas vers l'appartement de la brune. Il reconnut la bâtisse de briques rouges. Évidemment il fallait un code ou appuyer sur un bouton pour appeler l'habitant. Severus n'aimait pas ces machins. Il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'un Alohomora discret et entra dans l'immeuble.

Dans un premier temps Hermione avait paniqué. Quoi ? Snape ? Chez elle ? Dans deux heures ? Elle avait regardé l'état de son appartement. Elle avait re-paniqué. Il était dans un état de bordel avancé. Des livres étaient étalés dans toute la pièce principale. Son lit était défait. Sa salle de bain n'avait pas vu une éponge depuis quinze jours. Elle s'était toujours refusée d'utiliser la magie alors qu'elle vivait dans le Londres moldu mais c'était un cas de force majeure. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle brandit sa baguette et en deux minutes tout fut rangé, nettoyé, balayé, astiqué. Hermione n'aimait pas recevoir à l'improviste. Elle aimait que les choses soient un minimum planifiées. Severus la prenait au dépourvu et elle savait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le dissuader de venir.

La Gryffondor se souvint de la requête de son ancien professeur : « Peignez-vous ». De quoi il voulait parler ? Quel était le problème avec sa coiffure actuelle ? Elle se planta devant le miroir de sa chambre, s'examina la chevelure attentivement et n'y trouva rien à redire. Par contre il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ses vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement faire un effort pour Severus mais sa mère lui avait appris à être toujours présentable pour recevoir du monde, et la salopette offerte par sa grand-mère et son pull vert caca d'oie ne faisaient pas partie des vêtements présentables selon les critères de la frisée. Elle échangea son tas de fringues contre une robe vert d'eau et des chaussures blanches.

Granger s'assit sur son canapé en attendant que le bâtard se pointe. S'il venait pour l'insulter encore une fois elle ne se laisserait pas faire. La dernière fois elle avait la gueule de bois, mais aujourd'hui elle frapperait directement dans son grand nez graisseux.

« Toc toc toc » fit la porte d'entrée d'Hermione.

Voilà, il était là. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce qu'il allait la violer ? Elle réfuta immédiatement cette pensée, Severus était beaucoup de choses mais pas un violeur. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main et de l'autre ouvrit la porte.

« Voui ? » Demanda la moutonnée du cheveu.

« Bonjour Hermione. » Répondit le graisseux du bulbe.

« Euh oui bonjour Severus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Me laisser entrer serait un bon début je pense.

-Ah oui bien sûr. Entrez. » Hermione s'écarta pour faire passer Snape.

Severus se retourna pour examiner la rouge et or. Elle n'avait pas changé, sa robe lui allait bien, Severus la trouva même jolie dans ses vêtements. Il remonta sur ses cheveux et là l'horreur le saisit.

« Vous ne m'avez pas écouté Hermione. Je vous avais demandé de vous coiffer.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez Severus ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. Et puis mes cheveux me conviennent très bien comme ça. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne regardez pas et c'est tout. »

Bon ça commençait vraiment mal, la crotte de chien, ensuite Granger qui l'engueulait. Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose qui les mettrait à l'aise tous les deux.

« Je suis là pour finir ce que nous avons à peine commencé la dernière fois.

-Hein ?

-Ne jouez pas l'ignorante Hermione.

-Vous êtes vraiment là pour me prouver que vous êtes capable d'avoir une érection ?

-C'est exact » Répondit Severus en bombant le torse.

« Non mais c'est bon je vous crois, pas la peine de vous défroquer.

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples Hermione. Vous vous êtes bien amusée en hurlant à tout l'immeuble que j'étais impuissant et en insinuant que je n'étais pas capable de satisfaire une femme. Je dois donc vous démontrer que je ne suis ni impuissant ni un pauvre puceau effarouché. Comment procédons-nous ?

-Comment ça comment procédons-nous ? Parce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser me toucher ? Après toutes les horreurs que vous m'avez dites ?

-Prouvez-moi le contraire Hermione. » Severus avait sorti sa plus belle voix. Il fallait que la frisée soit consentante, qu'elle le veuille. Sinon il repartirait encore une fois la queue entre les jambes et de ça il n'en était pas question.

« Alors le canapé ou le lit ? » renchérit-il.

« Hein ? » décidément Hermione ne comprenait rien.

« Vous avez bu ? Vous ne vous êtes pas peigné et en plus vous n'avez pas pris la potion que je vous ai envoyée. » Aboya le sombre professeur.

« Je n'ai pas bu, et pour la dernière fois arrêtez avec mes cheveux. Je ne dis rien sur les vôtres, laissez les miens tranquilles. » Répondit la Gryffondor.

« Bon et bien procédons. Toutefois avant de commencer, mettons les choses au clair. Vous aimez le cunnilingus ? Ça vous ennuie si on s'en tient seulement au missionnaire ? » Demanda Severus.

« Vous êtes vraiment en train de me demander si j'aime le cunnilingus ? Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre Severus.

-Et bien c'est simple, oui ou non. Que je vous explique, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à vous faire jouir pendant euh, hum… « l'acte » pas que je ne pourrais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser. Toutefois je ne suis pas une bête, j'aime que les euh, hum « femmes » avec qui je couche soient un minimum satisfaites. J'ai donc prévu de vous amener à l'orgasme avec un cunnilingus, ça évitera de longues minutes de préliminaires dont ni vous ni moi n'avons envie. Vous serez suffisamment euh, hum… « Prête » après et moi suffisamment euh, hum… excité pour euh… faire ce qu'on a à faire. » Severus n'avait pas prévu de devoir tout expliquer, il était affreusement gêné.

Gêne que ne manqua pas la brune frisottée, car, oui Severus avait rougi ! Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé voir ça de ses propres yeux.

Cependant la gêne était toute aussi présente chez Hermione. Snape qui lui disait qu'il allait la faire jouir avec sa bouche, sa langue… c'était carrément bizarre. Mais elle se souvint des baisers et des caresses qu'il avait consentis à lui donner lors de leur soirée de beuverie et ce n'était pas si mal. Elle était curieuse. Après tout quand elle était au collège, avec ses copines de chambrée elles s'étaient amusées à deviner comment était leurs professeurs sous leurs robes et si oui ou non ils étaient de bons coups. Elle prit donc sa décision non sans répondre à son partenaire :

« Pour le cunnilingus je ne saurais pas dire, ça va dépendre de vous. Je connais peu d'hommes capables de bien faire, peu d'hommes connaissent cette partie-là du corps féminin. Je peux vous laisser 5 minutes d'essai, si c'est concluant je ne vous arrêterais pas. Dans le cas contraire nous stopperons tout.

-Très bien, vous préférez le canapé ou le lit ?

-Mon lit sera plus confortable et la douche est plus proche de la chambre. Je suppose que vous aurez envie d'une douche avant de partir, et moi besoin d'une une fois fini. Vous mettrez un préservatif bien entendu.

-Vous supposez bien, toutefois je peux très bien prendre une douche chez moi. Pour le préservatif, bien évidemment que je vais en mettre un, vous me prenez pour qui ? D'autant plus que j'ignore qui vous est rentré dedans et combien il y en a eu.

-Charmant, vous me donnez pas hyper envie de mettre votre tête entre mes cuisses là de suite.

-Pardonnez-moi. Euh je reprends. Bien entendu Hermione j'ai même amené mes propres préservatifs.

-VOS préservatifs ? Parce que vous comptez remettre le couvert ?

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste une précaution. Y allons-nous ? » S'impatienta Severus.

« Euh oui vous connaissez le chemin ».

Ils s'avancèrent vers la chambre comme on s'avance vers l'échafaud. Ils franchirent ensemble la porte et regardèrent tous deux le lit qui accueillerait leurs ébats. Ils prirent ensemble une inspiration sonore et se dirigèrent chacun d'un côté du lit.

« Bien, commença Severus. Déshabillez-vous.

-Et vous, vous comptez rester habillé ?

-Pour le moment c'est inutile que je sois dévêtu. Vous par contre si vous gardez vos vêtements la chose sera plus compliquée.

-Je garde ma robe, je vais juste enlever ma culotte. Retournez-vous. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, mais se retourna. Il entendit Hermione bouger un peu. Le lit s'affaissa lorsqu'elle grimpa dessus. Il fut surpris quand il se retrouva d'un coup dans le noir.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est dans le noir ou on ne fait rien. » Répondit Celle-qui-était-pudique-mais-qui-cédait-facilement.

Bon, il aurait préféré la voir, mais il ferait un effort d'imagination. En plus il pouvait très bien imaginer quelqu'un d'autre. Ça pourrait donc faciliter la chose.

« Bien vous êtes prête ? » Questionna le serpentard.

« On va dire que je le suis, n'oubliez pas Severus, cinq minutes. »

Snape acquiesça et monta sur le lit.

Vingt minutes plus tard Hermione gémit alors que son ventre se tendait de plaisir et ses cuisses serraient le visage de Snape sous l'orgasme. Quand elle lui repoussa gentiment la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était assez, Severus avait son rictus fétiche accroché au visage. Celui qui voulait dire « Alors heureuse ? »

« Vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps ou vous préférez enchaîner directement ? » Demanda Snape dans un murmure.

« On continue » Répondit Granger essoufflée.

Severus enleva son pantalon et son slip, enfila son préservatif et rampa sur Hermione. Il se dit que finalement il aurait aimé prendre plus son temps. Ne serait-ce que pour découvrir ses seins qu'il avait pris plaisir à observer six mois auparavant. Lécher Hermione s'était avéré bien plus excitant que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

La rouge et or entoura ses jambes autour des hanches du vert et argent l'incitant à accélérer les choses. Severus abaissa sa main sur son sexe et le guida à l'entrée d'Hermione. D'un coup de reins il la pénétra.

Trois minutes plus tard Severus jouit la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, les yeux fermés, plissés. Il roula sur le côté et doucement essaya de reprendre une respiration normale quand une voix féminine vint interrompre son bonheur post-coïtal.

« Heureusement que vous m'avez prévenue sur le fait que vous ne me feriez pas jouir comme ça. »

Severus souffla. Il fallait qu'elle gâche tout. Il était bien lui. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

« Non seulement je vous ai prévenue mais il me semble que l'orgasme que j'ai pris la peine de vous offrir était loin de vous déplaire. Alors oui l'après fut rapide, mais je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas m'attarder. Ne soyez donc pas surprise » Severus avait dit ça tout en se levant et se rhabillant. Le moment était passé. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre quand il fut retenu par la voix d'Hermione qui lui dit :

« Je vous dis ça parce que, si vous aviez pris la peine de vous retenir un peu plus longtemps, j'aurais eu droit à jouir une seconde fois et ça ne m'aurait pas déplu. Vous partez comme un voleur après vous être vidé. Vous êtes décidément très charmant.

-Je ne vous dois rien Hermione. C'était bien. On a eu chacun notre orgasme. Nous avons tous deux prouvé que l'autre mentait. Bonne soirée Hermione. Au revoir ».

C'est ainsi que Severus quitta les appartements d'Hermione sans un regard en arrière bien décidé à reprendre sa vie comme avant. Cette jeune babillarde lui avait d'abord mis les nerfs à vifs pour ensuite le soulager et le vider de toute son énergie. Il était satisfait de sa soirée. Il rentra à Poudlard pour reprendre ses cours.

Hermione de son côté s'endormit avec l'odeur de Severus qui trainait encore sur elle. Elle était bien décidée à effacer tout signe de cette soirée dès les premières heures de la matinée avant de reprendre sa vie, son boulot, ses amis.

Six mois plus tard, alors qu'elle rentrait de son travail, un courrier l'attendait devant sa porte. L'enveloppe contenait un parchemin sur lequel s'étalait une écriture fine en pattes de mouche : « Peignez-vous Hermione, j'arrive dans deux heures ».

OOooOOooOO

Voilààààà c'est finiiiii. A bientôt !


End file.
